1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ladder accessory such as a shelf or tray assembly, more specifically, to a ladder accessory for holding materials, supplies, paint, equipment or tools. The ladder accessory of this invention is capable of being removably mounted on a ladder and, in certain of its specific aspects, relates to a partly covered tray for holding paints or other liquids.
2. Related Art
Many workers, and in particular, painters and carpenters, work from a ladder or scaffold so that the work can be performed at an elevation above ground level. It is important to have available at a convenient position the necessary materials, supplies and tools, and an inconvenient location of these can be time consuming, annoying, and even hazardous. It is customary for workers to use a platform or tray, such as a paint tray, and the prior art discloses a number of different trays that are mountable to a ladder so that the tray and the materials thereon or therein are conveniently located for the worker. In this manner, a tray holding paint, brushes, rollers, scrapers, other equipment or tools and the like, can be mounted on the ladder and be supported thereby close to the worker. The position of the tray along the ladder may be changed to suit the convenience of the worker.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,846 to H. R. Jesionowski discloses a paint tray that can be mounted on the side of a ladder by means of a boss which extends outwardly from the tray and cooperates with a hook member for engagement with the step or rung of the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,051 to G. H. Emmons discloses a tray for paint and other materials and tools mountable on the side of a ladder by a plurality of adjustable hook members that engage the rail and rungs of the ladder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,495,683 to O. C. Broden, 4,489,911 to J. Riley, 4,660,794 to W. B. Given and 4,662,594 to R. Dubis disclose work trays capable of being mounted to the side of a ladder having hollow rungs.
The trays shown in the above prior art can be oriented horizontally only, and all require more or less complicated adjustable locking arrangements. Further, these patents fail to disclose trays that can be supported on a ladder when in use in a position which is other than horizontal, i.e, positioned vertically or generally parallel to the ladder side rails, and yet provide ample storage for working materials or supplies, including liquid materials such as paint.
U.S Pat. No. 2,686,032 to E. Thorson discloses a paint pail support comprising an L-shaped platform fitted with a closeable strap to secure a paint pail on the platform, and having hook means to hang the support on a rung, inside the side rail of a ladder.
British Patent 1,512,155 discloses a ladder attachment comprising a flat platform which fits over rungs of a ladder to provide a platform on which a worker may stand.